1. Technical Field
This invention relates to waste disposal devices and, more particularly, to a hydraulic trash compactor for compacting household and commercial trash.
2. Prior Art
Many people now use bags for trash but cannot compress the trash very much without splitting the bag or tipping it over. These bags may be produced from paper or plastic as is the case when purchasing food when shopping.
Accordingly, it is common practice to locate relatively small waste receptacles in kitchens, bedrooms, offices or other places where waste collects at a rapid rate. These receptacles are preferably small and should be of an attractive character. Small receptacles are conventionally employed, but after the same have been in use for a short time, it becomes necessary for the depositor of the waste to follow the same into the receptacle with his hand to compress the contents thereof in order that more waste may be received thereby.
Obviously, this objectionable and even unsanitary practice should be obviated, and it is possible so to do through the employment of a compactor made in accordance with the present invention.
Accordingly, a need remains for a hydraulic trash compactor to reduce the size of trash being disposed.